All Those Years Ago...
|pages = 40 |stardate = 1278.40, 8370.2 |year = 2264 / 2285 |previous = First issue in series |next = "The Final Voyage" |chrono_prev = Enterprise: The First Adventure |chrono_next = Mere Anarchy Things Fall Apart}} "All Those Years Ago..." was a ''Star Trek'' annual written by Mike W. Barr. It was released by DC Comics in . Summary Log entries * "Captain's log, stardate 8370.2. Captain Spock reporting: Following orders from Starfleet Command, the has rendezvoused with the . The exact purpose of our mission has not been made clear to us, although certain logical speculations are inevitable, the more so when one considers the historical context of the coordinates of our meeting." * "Stardate 1278.40, ship's log , Captain James T. Kirk reporting. We are returning from our deep-space mission... my last as captain of the ''Saladin." * "Personal log, stardate 1281.50: Today is the day I have waited for since I first saw the stars lighting the night sky... today I assume command of a starship." * "''Captain's log, stardate 1282.50: With all personnel aboard we are preparing to leave spacedock. Words are insufficient to express what this moment means to me." * "Captain's log, stardate 1285.22: Despite the protestations of Engineer Scott, we have maintained top speed to Draxis II; I have left word to alert me the instant we have entered the system." Memorable quotes Background information Links and references Characters * Robert April * Philip Boyce * Pavel Chekov * Earlenbaugh * Matilda Johnson * Lee Kelso * John Kendricks * Kubaka * James T. Kirk * Joanna McCoy * Leonard McCoy * Gary Mitchell * Heihachiro Nogura * "Number One" * Phelps * Saavik * Montgomery Scott * Spock * Hikaru Sulu * Nyota Uhura ;See also * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] * [[USS Churchill personnel|USS Churchill personnel]] * [[USS Saladin personnel|USS Saladin personnel]] * Wrigley's Pleasure Planet personnel References admiral; assistant engineer; ; breakfast; bridge; buck; cabin; captain; captain's chair; captain's log; cargo hold; channel; chess; chief engineer; ; college; commander; commanding officer; communications officer; computer; conference room; ; coordinate; diary; divorce; dock; doctor; Draxis II; dress uniform; drug; Earth; Earth Spacedock; ; engine room; ensign; ; environmental suit; ; ; ; Federation; first officer; fleet captain; friendship code; hand phaser; helmsman; history; hospital; Human; humanoid; IDIC; IDIC medallion; intercom; kilometer; leave of absence; log; logic; medical tricorder; message tape; millimeter; mind meld; mooring; navigator; NCC; nova; nova flare; NX; oath of captaincy; ; personal log; porthole; power generator; Prime Directive; priority-2 call; radiation; red alert; retirement; ; scalpel; science; science officer; screen; serial number; serpent; shield; shore leave; sickbay; skin; space medicine; spacedock; star; stardate; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet pouch; Starfleet uniform; stasis field; status report; ; teleportation beam; torture; tractor beam; Tralmanii; Tralmanii language; Tralmanii ship; transporter; transporter room; tricorder; turbolift; United Federation of Planets; viewer; Vulcan; warp factor; wedding ring; Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Sources External links * * Category:Star Trek (DC volume 1) Category:1984 releases